Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckalysaxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia orginated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Eckabia, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,229, as the female, or seed, parent, with the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar 559, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,773, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Eckalysa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in December, 1996. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive flower bract colors and good plant form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., since January, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckalysaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckalysaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Inflorescences with large horizontally-orientated bright red-colored flower bracts.
2. Dark green-colored leaves with red-colored petioles.
3. Uniform and mounded plant habit.
4. Early flowering, natural season flower maturity date is December 1 for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 9 weeks.
5. Good post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Eckabia. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed primarily from plants of the cultiavr Eckabia in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia were more vigorous and less compact than plants of the cultivar Eckabia.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Poinsettia were darker green than leaves of plants of the cultivar Eckabia.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia flowered about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar Eckabia.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar 559. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed primarily from plants of the cultivar 559 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia were broader than plants of the cultivar 559.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia had shorter leaf petioles than plants of the cultivar 559.
3. Flowers bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia were larger than flower bracts of the cultivar 559.
4. Plants of the new Poinsettia flowered about one week earlier than plants of the cultivar 559.